No Promises
by FAnimator661
Summary: Brinly, the apostate mage travelling with the Warden, has finally gotten Morrigan to confess her love. However, on the eve of the Final Battle, Morrigan asks something of Brinly. "It's not like it'll be hard. You know, being dead and all." DA:O-Witch Hunt
1. Prologue Part I

Everything was quiet and still, belying the true meaning of the coming morning. The golden rays of sun were just beginning to appear at the edge of the horizon and peeked out over the high mountain tops beyond. Though the light had not yet penetrated the dark room, the eyes of the black-haired figure on the bed shot open. They were deep green and looked very much like emeralds. She remained very still, freezing her limbs in place.

Apprehension hung heavy in the apostate's chest. At the same time, however, she felt lighter than air. Images of the previous night flashed through her mind and she would forever hold onto them. Her stillness made her limbs feel heavy, but they were suddenly lighter than air and moving as she leaped at the feeling of something warm touch her arm.

The apostate leaped off of the bed and to her feet, staring at the warmth in her bed. Of course, it was just another person. The other person murmured and rolled over, revealing their face. However, the image confused the apostate more than it answered the many questions rolling around her head. Straightening up, she got back onto the bed, but was careful not to wake the other. Laying there, staring into the darkness, the apostate felt everything fall into place. She was going to die today. Nothing would change that.

Then, she felt the soft blanket carry warmth up her body. She two arms weakly lock themselves around her own. Looking over, after debating it for quite some time in her head, the apostate looked over at her bed companion, who still had their eyes shut tightly. The apostate, unsure of what to say, just kept her mouth shut and stared. Her companion shifted, as if feeling the apostate's eyes on her.

"Stop _leering_ at me," The disgruntled voice said. "I liked it much better when you were sleeping, Brinly."

Brinly still refused to speak. She was almost certain this was some sort of sick prank or joke that someone decided to be an arse about and pull the day she was about to die. She mentally jolted herself to wake up, but whenever she closed her eyes and reopened them, she found nothing had changed until finally, her companion was completely awake, silver eyes open and looking back.

"You seem surprised," Her companion almost purred.

"Uh, yeah," Brinly muttered in a distant voice. "Surprised. Definitely."

"I suppose that makes two of us," Her companion said, now sitting up and straddling Brinly's waist. Her black hair hung across her pale shoulders wildly. "I did not intend to stay."

"Yeah, you told me that," Brinly said. "So why did you?"

"Always critical."

"Curious." Brinly said. "You wouldn't have done this for anyone else. Why me?"

"I suppose that's the answer." The pale woman answered. "It's because it's you."

"Very funny," Brinly said. "Why are you here? Wanted to get one last taunt at me before I die? Always wanting to have the last laugh, huh, Morrigan?"

"You aren't going to die," Morrigan said, suddenly very defensive and angry. Brinly swallowed nervously. It's not so much that she was afraid of Morrigan, but hurting the witch instead. "Do not say that."

"Well, I'm not going to live, that's for sure." Brinly said. "You heard the plan. I'm supposed to kill the Archdemon. I'm going to die."

"You kill the Archdemon?" Morrigan repeated in a surprised tone. "But that's . . . you're not a Grey Warden. You're lying." She sounded as if she were trying to convince herself. Brinly stared up at her, confused.

"Compassion told me to do it." Brinly said. "Compassion said he'd destroy the Archdemon and himself, but it would also destroy me."

"And you . . . agreed?" The witch would no longer look at the apostate.

"Faust is a good person," Brinly said slowly. "She deserves to live. She can do so much more good for the world. Me, I'm just a bastard prince. An accident." Brinly's fist closed around the sheets. "Nobody would miss me."

Morrigan was silent. After a moment or two, Brinly notice that she began to shake. The apostate wondered if it was because of anger or, if at all possible, sadness. Unsure of what to do, Brinly gently touched Morrigan's hand.

"No need to get so upset," Brinly said softly. "Besides, you have to leave soon anyway, right?" Her hand moved to slowly stroke Morrigan's stomach once, staring in wonder at it. "And make preparations for the baby." Without thinking, Brinly lifted herself up and planted a kiss slightly above the witch's naval.

"H-how did you . . ?"

"I'm a mage, Morrigan," Brinly laughed slightly as she lay back down. "You can't hide anything from me. It's Alistair's, right?"

"'Tis not important right now," Morrigan struck the question out of Brinly's mind with the urgency in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Brinly asked, trying to sit up, but was only pushed back down.

"Calm yourself, apostate," Morrigan demanded. "There are some things that you have yet to uncover about me."

Brinly's sheer strength could easily overcome Morrigan's. Soon, their positions were flipped. Morrigan was laying on her back on the mattress while Brinly hovered over her, pinning both of Morrigan's wrists down. The apostate's face was hard and twisted.

"Just for once be straight with me!" Brinly said in a commanding, hurt voice. "Just this once."

The witch glared at the apostate for a few moments. Then, her gaze softened and she looked as if she were about to cry. Brinly faltered, quickly releasing Morrigan's wrists, though they did not move.

"I'm sure you already are aware." Morrigan said softly, her hands gripping Brinly's arms.

Without hesitation, Brinly quickly pressed her lips to the witch's. Morrigan earnestly returned the kiss, pulling every emotion she could muster for the apostate above her into it. They separated, Brinly studying Morrigan's face and the witch looking away.

"Say it," Brinly said, her voice barely above a whisper.

At first, the witch refused to look. Then, a slight coloration appeared in her cheeks, bringing a smile to the apostate's face. Brinly planted a loving kiss on Morrigan's forehead before getting up and opening the windows. The curtains moved with the slight breeze and the golden-orange sun finally broke over the edge of the earth.

"It's going to start soon," Brinly said, looking outside and then turning around. The light moved as if to curl itself around her body. She smiled. "You should be going before the trouble starts. Wouldn't want you getting hurt, now, right?"

Morrigan nodded and began to dress. As she finished, she rummaged through one of the pouches on her belt. Brinly watched intently as the witch finally produced and ring and handed it to her. The apostate held the jewelry between her thumb and forefinger, inspecting it carefully.

"Thank you," Brinly said warmly.

"I haven't even told you what it does yet," Morrigan exhaled noisily. "It will allow me to sense you . . . no matter how far apart we are."

"But, I'm—,"

"If you are so intent on dying," The witch explained. "I will at least want to visit your grave. Promise me . . . Promise me you'll never take it off."

Brinly smiled and took her necklace off. She hung the necklace from the worn, black string with her pendant and replaced it around her neck. The witch was confused.

"'Tis a ring. You know that, right?"

"I know," Brinly said, placing her hand over her heart. "But this way it's closer to my heart. See?"

"You are truly . . ." The witch did not finish, but smiled despite herself. "I wish you luck, my love. Let's hope these pathetic people honor your sacrifice and do not waste it."

"They will not," Brinly said, kissing the witch one last time as she stood in the open doorway. "Of that much, I am sure."

"And one more thing," Morrigan said, gripping Brinly's arm. "All I ask of you now is that you do not follow me."

"I . . ." Brinly was silent for a moment, contemplating her answer carefully. She gave a crooked smile. "No promises."

"I suppose that will have to do."

The door closed and Morrigan quickly left the castle. Once outside, she transformed into a dusty gray wolf that ran quickly across the ground and disappeared into the brush. Brinly, watching from the open window, smiled and went back into her room. She quickly put on her brown and green leather armor and her blue shawl/hood around her shoulders. Picking up her staff, she caught a glance of herself in the mirror. Staring at her own reflection, she placed her hand upon the cold glass.

"Today is the day I die . . ." She muttered, watching her reflection do as she did. "Make save us all," She groaned and left her room at the sound of others moving downstairs.


	2. Prologue Part II

Brinly sprinted up the stairs, taking them three at a time. She broke through the wooden door and nearly snapped it off its hinges. Just across the rooftop was a mess of bloodied corpses much too mangled to be identified, but the apostate knew they had to be Denerim soldiers. And then, she saw it. It streaked across the sky as if it were a black bolt of lightning. But it moved much too gracefully through the sky to be lightning, as it veered and crashed down upon the rooftop. Clawing at the breaking stone beneath its claws, the Archdemon roared. The force of the roar itself nearly knocked the apostate off her feet, but she remained resolute.

"Heh, I must say, I'm not impressed," Brinly said adventurously. She stepped forward and shook her fist in the Archdemon's direction. "A high dragon wasn't much of a challenge for me. What do you think you can do?"

The dragon growled and snarled. It snapped its jaw and revealed its white, razor sharp teeth. Most of them were bigger than Brinly, but if she noticed and cared, she did not show it. Fearlessly, she stepped forward and the rest of the party filed out. Faust marveled at the sight, unable to form words. Alistair stepped out, saw the dragon, and turned on his heel and marched back inside. Moments later, he was pushed out by Leliana, who was followed by Wynne.

"I've never felt anything like it," Wynne said in awe. "Just the feeling of its power . . . it's dark and unbelievably strong."

"That shouldn't be a problem for us." Brinly said, twirling her staff. "We've faced bigger, right guys? He's nothing but a dragonling compared to that High Dragon." She laughed.

"You're not nervous are you?" Alistair asked.

"N-no!" Brinly said defensively. "I'm not afraid of dying."

"But you haven't tried it before," Alistair smiled. "I'm sorry, that was terrible. Now I feel stupid for being the only nervous one."

"I lied. I think I'm about to wet my pants."

"And now I don't feel so bad."

Covered in blood, Brinly's legs shook as if they were leaves in the wind. Finally, she heard her staff clang against the ground as she dropped it and fell to her knees. Her vision kept fading in and out, but she could put together the picture. The dragon lay before them, breathing heavily and bleeding copiously from the innumerable amount of gashes on its hide. Beside her, Brinly could hear Alistair's breathing. It was ragged and his limbs sunk to the ground as if they weighed a ton. Behind her, both Faust and Wynne were equally exhausted, and Leliana was probably unconscious for all any of them knew.

"We have to finish this now," Faust said, collapsing behind Brinly. "We cannot hold off much longer."

"You're right," Brinly said, reaching over and taking Alistair's sword from his side. The Grey Warden picked his head up. "Stand back, guys. It's my turn."

Brinly slowly got her feet. She trudged a few steps across the roof and was suddenly knocked in the shoulder from behind. She stumbled a few steps and felt the sword ripped from her hands. Alistair, who now held the sword, used the last of his strength to push forward towards where the Archdemon lay. Brinly shouted something and took off after him, despite how much her body begged her to stop. The Grey Warden stopped before the Archdemon's head and raised the sword high.

"No!" Brinly shouted and tackled Alistair from behind. He dropped the sword and they both crashed to the ground.

Brinly recovered from the attack first and grabbed the sword. Without any hesitation, she picked the blade up and sliced down, right through the Archdemon's neck. The dragon howled and screeched but soon lay still. Brinly picked up the sword and stabbed down, plunging the blade through the dragon's head until she felt the stone of the roof on the other side.

Everything fell silent. Brinly stared at the dead dragon, waiting for something to happen. Then, Brinly doubled over. Alistair rushed over and asked her what was wrong. Brinly couldn't hear him. There was an awful howling in her ears, as if someone had dragged nails down a chalkboard right next to her head. She covered both ears, but couldn't drown out the noise. She stumbled a few steps before falling to the ground on her back. She wasn't sure when she started, but she was screaming now. Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt vicious claws slashing at her insides.

Pale, pink lines began to form cracks on her skin. They traced the muscle beneath her skin and became an intricate, map of what lay beneath Brinly's skin. Over her heart was a very simple rose design. Brinly's eyes sprang open, pale pink orifices instead of the usual emerald green eyes that were normally there.

"Compassion," Alistair murmured, looking up at the others. "Compassion's emerged!"

"It's happening." Faust whispered to herself and ran over to where Brinly lay on the ground.

For a moment, Compassion's empty eyes stared at the sky. The flickered and then closed, vanishing with the lines across Brinly's skin. Faust knelt next to the apostate as both she and Alistair tried to wake up the apostate, who wouldn't respond.

In a distant land faraway, Morrigan rested in silence. Ever since leaving Redcliffe, she had discovered the Brinly had spoken the truth. The ring was closer to her heart when on her necklace because Morrigan could feel the steady beats on her finger. However, she suddenly began to feel the beats pick up intensity and the rhythm become irregular at times. Her entire finger throbbed and she knew what was happening, but she closed her eyes and tried to shut the thought of it from her head completely.

The howling had stopped. Brinly was relieved and removed her hands from her ears. Now, only the gentle sound of winds being carried through leaves could be heard. The apostate's brow crinkled in confusion. She slowly opened her eyes and took in everything around her. The area was dark, so very dark, but at the same time blindingly bright. It shifted between the two so quickly that Brinly could barely keep up. For a moment, she stared into the abyss of her mind, feeling her skull tear itself apart just looking. Then, a sound brought her attention elsewhere.

In the distance, Brinly saw two figures squaring off in a fight. The one on the right, the recognizable one, was a tall, muscular figure that was enveloped in a pinkish glow. He wasn't wearing any clothes, but at the same time wasn't naked. He was also bald and had lines scrawled across his skin. It was Compassion. He stood opposite a fearsome dragon; identical to the one Brinly had just killed.

Brinly stepped forward, as if to intervene in the fight, but was stopped by an invisible force. She pressed her hand against it, but was only repelled back on her rear end and unnoticed by either of the fighters. She got back to her feet and stepped forward again, but made sure not to touch the barrier that separated her from the fray.

"Compassion," She whispered and watched the two squared off.

The virtue spirit leapt into the air and crashed into the Archdemon's head. He swept his arms through the void, which sent waves of magic that cut across the dragon's rough hide. As its head bounced off the ground, the Archdemon roared and reared back. Compassion was thrown from its head, but he landed safely on his feet. The dragon spewed its purple-black flames at Compassion, but he easily batted them away with a swipe of his hands. He responded with a beam of magic shot directly at the dragon. It struck the Archdemon in the chest and made the great dragon stumble backward.

The dragon stood on its hind legs for a moment and Compassion leapt at his chance. Magic forged itself into a makeshift sword that the spirit wielded in both hands. He carved an X on the dragon's stomach and then lodged the blade into the center of the cross. The dragon swept its large claws down and struck Compassion. He was knocked back and then smashed down upon before he could recover. The spirit moaned in pain and cracks began to appear in the barrier in front of Brinly. Her expression became worried as she watched Compassion try to pull himself away from the dragon to get back on his feet.

But the Archdemon would have none of that. It reared back and smashed down on Compassion's chest again. The dragon took advantage of its advantageous position and raked its claws repeatedly across Compassion. The spirit screamed and flailed as the dragon's claws sunk into his skin and raked it open only to heal instantly and be raked open once again. The cracks spread rapidly through the barrier. Brinly became anxious and shifted rapidly on her feet as she watched. With one final swipe from its claws, the dragon sent Compassion's form flying through the air and finally bounced and rolled to a stop some distance away.

The barrier in front of Brinly shattered into a billion, brilliant pieces. They were like glass, but merely dissipated if they were touched. Brinly didn't spend time to watch, though, as she rushed to Compassion's side. The virtue spirit smiled at her, but then his face became urgent.

"I see my barrier has faded in my wounded state," He observed. "Brinly, you must go. If the Archdemon gets a hold of you here, you'll never wake up."

"He can take my life, he may have my soul," Brinly said as she glared at the dragon that approached for the finishing blow. She looked back at the spirit on the ground. "But he will not have you. Not while I can do something about it."

The dragon roared as it stood over its prey, an almost triumphant look in its dark, evil eyes. Brinly boldly stood and shielded Compassion from the beast. Her eyes were hard, cold blue and filled with determination. She stared at the beast, her arms open wide. The beast roared again as it leaned its head down and placed its teeth mere feet from Brinly's head. However, Brinly remained stalwart and refused to move.

"Why do you protect this spirit, little mage?" The Archdemon asked in a raspy voice. It sounded like the howling wind, or ice being shredded with a grater. "He inhabits your body. He occupies the area where your soul is located. To have something so precious to you so close to a demon from the—,"

"He is no demon!" Brinly fired back. "He is my friend. And we made a deal. My life for yours and he gets to keep my body."

"Oh, believe me," The Archdemon said wickedly. "Once I'm through with you, there'll be no body left for him to keep!"

"You do not frighten me," Brinly said strongly. "I am prepared for this. There is nothing left for me in that world. That is why I offered to do this."

"Nothing left?" The Archdemon inquired. "But what about . . . your sister? Just because she is in the Free Marches does not mean she is lost forever. And what about your witch? Would you not like to see her again?"

"I am no longer worried about them," Brinly said confidently. "I have served my purpose in their lives. They no longer need me; they've told me as much."

"Then, if you are prepared to die, I will not keep you from it any longer!" The Archdemon screeched.

He reared back and lunged at Brinly. The apostate stared at the approaching dragon. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. Her entire life flashed through her mind and pictures lit up behind her eyelids. She saw her mother, her father, and Lakin all together in Denerim, beckoning her to come. She saw Faust and Leliana and Alistair all sitting around the campfire and waiting expectantly for her. She saw Sten, Shale, Zevran, Oghren, Wynne, and Hoss. And at last, she saw Morrigan watching from across the campfire with a curious and confused expression that she normally wore.

_I am ready to die._ Brinly thought clearly, the words forming in the peacefulness of her mind.

"Brinly?" Faust said for what seemed like the seventieth time.

She shook the apostate's shoulders in hope of awaking her, but it did not work. Brinly's face remained lifeless and drained of color; her limbs were limp and lethargic and merely flailed as the rest of the apostate's body did. Faust had become increasingly desperate. When they had discussed it before, Faust thought the waiting would be the easiest part; a time to relax. She knew now that this would be the most nerve-wracking and anxiety filled moments of her entire life.

"BRINLY!" She screamed and slapped the apostate had. The crack echoed through the silent kingdom. Only fires crackled dully from the city below. The group huddled around the motionless body on top of Fort Drakon, hoping for a miracle.

Morrigan finally removed the ring from her hand. She shoved the piece of jewelry into her pouch on her belt and kept walking. A small thought gnawed away at the back of her mind to put the appurtenance back on, but she refused. She resolutely tried to put the metal ring out of her head and focused on moving ahead. The last thing she felt was Brinly's uneven, irregular, racing heartbeat against her cold ring finger. She knew she could not bring herself to wait until it was over.

Brinly's eyes snapped open when she heard the Archdemon scream out in pain. Blood spurted from an open wound on its neck and it writhed in pain as it crashed onto the ground. Compassion ran forward and plowed blow after blow of magic into the dragon's skull. Finally, when the dragon lay completely still, he stopped. He turned and motioned for Brinly to stand beside him. The apostate looked down at the dead dragon and let out a sigh.

"Well," She said. "That wasn't as exciting as I thought it would be."

"So sorry to disappoint," Compassion said sarcastically. "There weren't nearly enough explosions to possibly hold your attention."

"Well, I guess that means I stay here now, huh?" Brinly asked, looking around. "Weird. Any tips on how to keep myself amused?"

From behind her, the Fade spirit smiled. He waved his hand and Brinly's spirit began to glow. The mage looked down at her hands and turned. As her form bubbled away in spheres of light, she looked at the spirit with a distraught face.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "We had a deal."

"Do you really still not know me?" Compassion asked with a smile. "I see the suffering of others. I once had a friend, another spirit in the Fade. He was the greatest friend I have ever had. He's out there now, occupying a human as well. I know what it means to lose somebody special to you. Admit it, you'd go crazy in here eventually if you didn't see Lakin or—,"

"But what about you?"

"Oh, don't think you're rid of me yet." Compassion said. "I'll still be with you. I don't think there's a way for me to survive out there without your body."

"Are you sure?" Brinly asked.

"I have seen and felt your pain since Lakin and Morrigan left you." Compassion said. "You are my friend as well, Brinly. If I can help alleviate your pain, then giving up anything seems a small price to pay."

Brinly stared at the spirit for a few moment and then smiled. The last of her form faded as the light bubbled and floated away. Compassion smiled and waved before he walked away and began to clean the Archdemon blood from himself.

Without warning, Brinly's eye lids fluttered. She blinked her emerald green eyes open and sat up. It seemed a useless act when Faust just tackled her to the ground again in a rib-breaking embrace. It took both Alistair and Leliana to pull Faust off and prevent her from killing Brinly. The mage stood and greeted everyone with a smile.

"How is it you live?" Wynne asked. "I thought you—,"

"I made the mistake of making a deal with the spirit of _Compassion_." Brinly smiled.

"We're just happy you're alive," Alistair said. "I don't know . . . I don't know what I would have done if I knew you'd died for us all."

"But she didn't!" Faust said, hugging Brinly again. "So let's not think about, okay? Okay."


End file.
